


I Woke Up to Your Magic

by EtherealKings



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Protective Yeonjun, Yeonjun and Hueningkai are full brothers, soft soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealKings/pseuds/EtherealKings
Summary: “So if in the beginning you had known who I am, or who my godly parent was, you would leave me there to die?”“Yes, even if you ask me a million times the answer would still be yes. Don’t expect me to suddenly say no when your siblings had attempted to murder my little brother many times”(Choi Yeonjun, son of Jupiter hates the children of Ares like sin. But without him knowing the person that he had befriended with was the unclaimed son of  the god of war)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I Woke Up to Your Magic

_He can’t breathe_

_His body was laying down on a pile of ruined debris, blood flowing down from a wound on his head down to his neck, and his vision blurred. He tried to sat up when memories from the previous event hit him like raging waves and he toppled back to the ground, eyebrows furrowed from the pain. He remembered the screaming, battle cries, the sound of clashing swords, the roars from monsters and lightning striking down onto the battlefield._

_He remembered his brother_

_His little brother_

_He immediately sat up, ignoring the pain on his abdomen from an open wound as he stood up to look for his missing brother. His surroundings was dark, but there was enough light from the sunset to let him observed and look for any signs of monsters, but all he saw was the fallen bodies of his fellow half-bloods and yellow powder remains on the ground from monsters who were slain in battle. He moved forward, the stench of blood mixed with sulfur thick in the air._

_He kept on walking, every steps made him winced in pain but he’s desperate. He can’t lose his brother, his little brother was the only person that he has left in this world, his source of strength, the reason why he’s alive-_

_He stopped._

_Laying still under the huge tree was a figure, wearing the familiar yellow hoodie that he had bought for his little brother 2 years ago, a spear sticking out of the figure’s armour, right between his chest and his arm, and there was too much blood . He rushed forward despite the pains that’s wracking his whole body, legs trembling as he knelt down beside the cold dead body of his brother._

_His poor sweet little brother_

_“No, no, no,…..this can’t be”_

_Tears burn his eyes as he carefully hold his brother’s pale face in his hands. “H-hyuka hyung is here, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I failed, I broke my promise to you, I’m sorry” he muttered. He put his hand on his brother’s chest, desperate to find a heart beat, a sign of life but he found none. His sobs turns into wail full of anguish and grief as he hugged the stilled body of his little brother, not willing to let go._

_Thunder grumbled and lightning striked in a distance, “Come back to me please…please, please, please, please,” he muttered as he caressed his brother’s face gently with his thumb. But deep inside he knew that he had lost his brother, his brother won’t come back to him no matter how hard he begged, no matter how many times he had served the gods and brought victory and honour to his father, it won’t bring his sweet brother back to him, his brother is gone, gone, gone, go-_

“Choi Yeonjun !”

The sound of someone calling his name made him snapped back into reality, the blonde haired male looked to the source and saw his Professor, Mrs Jane looking at him with a concerned gaze. He was in his statistic class, the last class of the semester before summer break starts and the class only had thirty people including himself. Yeonjun can feel his other classmates looking at him, their eyes burning holes at the back of his head and he let out a deep sigh.

“Are you okay dear? You look sick,” his professor asked.

He mustered up a fake smile and nodded, “I’m fine Mrs Jane, don’t worry”

The class continued and Yeonjun rubbed his face with both of his hands, worn out from not being able to sleep peacefully these past few days. He kept on getting the same dream of his brother dying in his arms but he ignored it, knowing fully well that a demigod’s dream usually had some hidden messages. But he dismissed it as him being too worried, too paranoid about his brother’s safety. Yeonjun still had his face in his hands when he felt someone touching his shoulder,and saw his seatmate, Choi Soobin, looking at him.

“are you sure you’re okay hyung?”

Yeonjun smiled, this time a genuine one for the boy beside him. “Don’t worry Soobin, I just didn’t get enough sleep these days”

Yeonjun and Soobin had been friends for a few months now ever since the semester started, Yeonjun admitted that he was a tough nut to crack, his cold and intimidating exterior had drove people away from being close to him, and yet Choi Soobin managed to wormed his way into his life. The younger had insisted on talking to him on the first day that they met and although Yeonjun pretty much ignored his existence for the first few days, he found himself warmed up quickly to the taller boy beside him. He even trust Soobin to the point of letting the younger become friends with his little brother.

“Hyung, do you think I can hang out with Hyuka today?” Soobin asked, he put his books away into his bag while the rest of their classmates exit the classroom, his purple hair messy due to the wind blowing directly towards him and yet that didn’t stop him from looking like a child of the goddess of love and beauty.

Wait, that’s impossible.

Yeonjun brushed the thoughts of Soobin being a demigod away from his head. Soobin is kind, way too kind to be cursed with a short life span that demigods usually has, he wouldn’t wish that upon someone as nice as the younger. Maybe he was blessed by Aphrodite when he was a baby, yeah, that.

“You probably can, I don’t think Hyuka has any classes today, he was asleep when I head out this morning,”

“That’s great,” a soft smile appeared on Soobin’s face. “I promised him weeks ago that I would treat him some nice pastries at the cafe nearby, I just didn’t find the right time to do it since we’re pretty busy these days”

“Let’s go then, he’s probably waiting for us right now,”

The walk back to Yeonjun’s apartment was silent, but it was a comfortable one. They walked side by side, hands occasionally brushing against each other’s. Being in Soobin’s presence was nice, he felt safe, like he’s back in his home in South Korea playing chase with Hueningkai in their backyard while their mother look at them fondly from the kitchen’s window. The scent of cookies that his mother baked wafting through the air.

But reality was not as beautiful as he wanted it to be.

They arrived in Yeonjun’s apartment after ten minutes of walking, and the first thing that greeted him was the force of something similar to a hellhound knocking him back. Yeonjun would’ve fallen to the ground if it wasn’t for Soobin holding him, preventing the fall.

“Hi,” a small voice greeted.

The blonde looked down and saw his little brother looking up at him, Hueningkai’s huge doe eyes staring at him from below. His little brother had grown taller than him from the past two years and had developed a habit of bending down whenever he hugged Yeonjun so that his face will always be at Yeonjun’s chest level, a habit that the blonde found endearing.

“Hi,” Yeonjun reply and pinched Hueningkai’s cheek, leaving a red mark there. He then proceeded to set his bag down before moving to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Hueningkai greeting Soobin the same way, and Soobin hugging him back in return.

“I’m going to the bathroom for a while alright, I’ll be right back,” the purple haired male said before he disappeared to one of the bathrooms in the apartment.

Yeonjun watched as Soobin entered one of the room before he looked at his little brother. There’s something else about his brother today, he looked restless, as if there’s something important that he wanted to tell Yeonjun.

Sliding into the chair in front of the older, his little brother started to speak in a hushed tone, “Hyung, can we……can we head back to camp tomor-”

“No,”

The younger furrowed his eyebrows, another habit that he did whenever he didn’t get what he wanted, or when things didn’t go his way. Normally Yeonjun would’ve thought that his brother looked like a dejected baby penguin that he always saw in zoos, but not this time.

“But hyung,” the younger started again, “It would be safer if we go back as soon as possible, we wouldn’t need to worry about monsters attacking us for the whole break”

The thought of going back to the place that almost made him lose his brother twice angered the older . Yeonjun’s slammed the mug that he’s holding down to the kitchen counter, his gaze hardened from stone to steel , similar to his father’s gaze when he first appeared in front of Yeonjun in Camp Jupiter. It’s true that when Romans said whenever a God appeared before you it was a sign of bad omen, the first meeting between father and son and Yeonjun had already received a curse that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

“I said no and my decision is final,”

The two brothers stare at each other, as if they’re trying to get the other to submit. But of course none of them willing to back down, their pride as the sons of Jupiter and Zeus refused to let them give in easily.

“Besides,” Yeonjun continues, “Who knows what those _graecus_ will do to you this time,”

Hueningkai opened his mouth to retort but stopped, cussing his mind inwardly for betraying him and not letting him find the proper words to argue with his brother. 

His face turned grim, and Yeonjun understood why. He had felt attached to Camp Jupiter just like how Hueningkai felt towards Camp Half-Blood, but there’s no way he would let his little brother went back to the place that almost killed him twice. After that Yeonjun had decided that they’ll go back only a month after summer break start.

“Hueningie ready to go ?”

Soobin chose that exact moment to came out from the bathroom, the tall male looked back and forth between the two brothers, as if he had sensed the tension that happened between Yeonjun and Hueningkai.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Everything’s fine,” Yeonjun said, the cup of tea has turn cold and he swirl it around. He glanced at his brother and saw Hueningkai playing with the helm of his favourite baby blue hoodie that he’s currently wearing, eyes downcast. Yeonjun felt bad, maybe he should go and buy some things later to cheer his brother up.

“Let’s go Huening-ah,” Soobin said and Hueningkai immediately headed to the door. His dark hair bounced with every steps that he took.

“Do you want to come with us hyung? Or maybe we can get you anything?” 

“I’m fine, you guys go ahead,” The older said.

Soobin nodded and went out, closing the door behind him. As soon as Yeonjun was sure that they’re both gone he let out what must be the nth sigh of that day.

“So much about being the best big brother,” he muttered, dumping the mug into the sink before he went into his room to nap.

~

They walked slowly to the cafe down the streets, Hueningkai tried to put a smile on his face, trying not to let the small argument that he had with his older brother bothered him. He knew Yeonjun meant well, but he still can’t help but felt a little bit sad.

His thoughts was interrupted when Soobin put an arm around his shoulder, “C’mon Hueningie I’m pretty sure whatever you and Yeonjun hyung were arguing about, he never mean to hurt you hmm?”

Hueningkai startled, “you heard us?”

“Nope, I just heard some angry whispering while I was about o get out from the bathroom. So I assumed that the both of you were arguing about something,” the older said.

“That’s so embarrassing,” the younger muttered, the last thing he needed was for Soobin to hear his small banter with his brother.

“It’s fine,” Soobin said while poking Hueningkai’s side, earning a fit of laughter from the younger. “ Arguing between brothers are normal, come on we’re almost there,”

They entered the cafe and immediately sat down in one of the tables that were available. The cafe was empty saved for a few employees working behind the counter and another one wiping the dirty tables. While they were ordering their foods Hueningkai can’t helped but noticed that the employee who were currently taking their orders were looking at him and Soobin with a weird smile on her face.

“Will that be all?” the girl asked

“Yes,” Soobin said, his signature charming smile never left his face.

“Alright, please give us a minute and we’ll come back with your orders,” the girl said and walked back to the kitchen, not before giving Hueningkai another smile, creeping him out.

As soon as their foods arrived, they began to dig in while catching up to each other. Soobin told the younger that he’ll probably fly back to South Korea to visit his late mother’s grave and spend the whole summer with his uncle’s family while Hueningkai said that Yeonjun and him will probably just relax at home and plan a mini vacation for themselves.

(When in fact he knew that he’ll probably just end up training again with his brother before going back to camp.)

They talked and without them realizing, the sky were getting darker, and Apollo already drove his sun chariot to the other side of the earth. When Hueningkai pointed it out to Soobin the older nodded, agreeing that it was probably the time for them to go back home.

“Ah wait, don’t you think we should get something for Yeonjun hyung” Soobin asked, but it sounded more like a statement rather than a question to the younger.

The younger shrugged, “I guess so, hyung probably haven’t eaten anything yet” he said.

“Alright, I’ll go and pick some bread for him,”

Soobin stood up and moved towards the counter, choosing some pastries so that he can give it to Yeonjun later. Hueningkai followed suit, he didn’t trust the employees in the cafe and his instinct was telling him that something bad was about to happen.

Rule number one in his “Guide in being a demigod” notebook : Always trust your instinct.

He’s not wrong, cause while Soobin was busy choosing bread, he noticed that the employee behind the counter was now smiling widely at them, and if his eye sight didn’t betrayed him like how his mind did today, Hueningkai was pretty sure that he saw a pair of fangs peeking from the employee’s mouth.

“Hyung ? I think we need to go,” he muttered. The younger tugged on Soobin’s shirt with his left hand while his right thumb was busy twisting the ring on his index finger 

“What ? Why I haven’t paid yet,” the older said, but Hueningkai only tugged his shirt harder in response.

“Awwwhhhh, leaving already ?” the employee that was eyeing them said. She walked slowly and exit the counter, facing the two boys. The first thing that Hueningkai saw was the employee’s deformed legs. The right leg was a donkey leg while the other leg looked like they were made from celestial bronze. He knew what this creature was.

Empousa. Or vampires, same thing.

Hueningkai twisted his ring hard enough that it turned into a celestial bronze double edged sword in his hand. He pointed it towards the empousa, “leave us alone,” he said.

“Hyuka why does she have weird legs and WAIT where did you get that sword ?!”

“Questions later hyung,”

The empousa giggled, it made Hueningkai felt sick in his stomach. “Why would I let the both of you leave ? Let us have a taste of your blood demigodsssss…..I promise it wouldn’t be long, we have been waiting to have a taste of you demigods for yearssss…”

We, demigods, years.

His face expression was calm and stern, but his mind was putting the words that the empousa said together.

We, the empousa in front of them was not alone, there were probably more empousai waiting to came out.

Demigods, he’s the son of Zeus, which made him one. But the empousa had said demigods, with s, which meant that there’s two demigods in the cafe so in conclusion Soobin was probably a demigod too, although by the look of it he probably didn’t knew that he was one until today.

Hueningkai glanced at the older and saw him clutching the bag of pastries tightly in his hands, if Soobin was scared, he didn’t show it. But the younger saw the fear in his eyes, he mastered the art of reading people a long time ago.

And lastly, years. Which gave him one direct answer. The empousa, or empousai assuming the rest were gonna came out soon haven’t feed for a long time.

He was right again, cause a few minutes later four more empousai came out from the kitchen smelling like his mom’s chocolate cookies. The son of Zeus prepared himself in a fighting stance, sword ready to attack.

“Soobin hyung can you fight ?”

Soobin nodded, “ Learned some martial arts back then when I was in high school,”

“Great,” the younger said and threw his coin towards Soobin. The coin turned into another shorter double edged sword mid air and Soobin caught it swiftly is his hand. As soon as he did that the first empousa lunged towards him, Hueningkai quickly side stepped, catching the empousa off guard before he quickly ran forward and slash at the empousa.

He missed, the empousa was faster. Hueningkai read the name tag pinned on the empousa’s shirt, Lucy. Lucy lunged towards him again, and Hueningkai noticed that her claws grew longer in the span of a few minutes. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Soobin defending himself pretty well against another empousa, while the other three empousai wait, as if they’re soldiers waiting for orders to attack. The son of Zeus quickly pressed his sword to Lucy’s body, aiming to stab the empousa on her chest but Lucy used her arms to blocked the attack. He pressed his sword harder, there’s no time to waste especially since he sensed another empousa coming his way from behind. He kneed Lucy in the stomach and when the empousa loose her hold on his sword, Hueningkai immediately stabbed her right on the chest, turning her into a pile of monster dust.

He then turned around and slash the other empousa that had planned to attack him from behind. Soobin was still fighting against one empousa but the younger left them be, trusting the older to be able to defend himself while he deal with the other two empousai. The other empousai, one of them with flaming red hair while the other one with black hair immediately attacked him, eager to taste his blood.

The black haired empousa attacked him first, claws slashing his arm causing it to bleed. The son of Zeus winced but paid no attention to his wound as he kicked the empousa, sending her toppling over the chairs. He turned just in time to prevent his neck from getting bitten by the red haired empousa, Hueningkai slash his sword towards red haired empousa but the empousa dodged before striking him again. Apparently the red haired empousa were more aggressive than the black haired one as she desperately tried to claw the boy’s eyes out despite her head almost getting cut off by the son of Zeus. Fortunately he managed to dodged, but right now he was cornered by the two blood thirsty vampire donkey hybrids.

“Lets ussss drink your blood,” the black haired empousa said, the way she said it reminded Hueningkai of Medusa and he had no idea why the empousai are trying to mimicked the way that snake haired lady speak.

“No thanks,” he muttered and moved quickly to attack the red haired empousa. He was outnumbered, two vs one but he didn’t care. “If I die might as well bring one of them down with me,” he thought. While he was busy trying to kill the one in front of him, he sensed the other empousa trying to attacked him from behind.

Everything happened too quick,the red haired empousa managed to sunk her fangs into Hueningkai’s left arm, he wasted no time and stabbed the empousa, turning her into dust. While at the same time the other empousa reached for his neck.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit.

Nothing, no pain.

He opened his eyes and saw the black haired empousa stood still in front of him. The tip of a golden sword appeared right on her abdomen. She looked shocked, and a few seconds later she vaporized into thin air.

Then he saw Yeonjun, standing in front of him with an Imperial gold gladius in his hands. Yeonjun’s face expression looked scared, terrified even. Sparks of electricity appeared around the whole length of his golden sword.

“Are you okay ?!” His brother asked

Hueningkai nodded, “I’m alright, just some small wounds”

Before they can say anything else, a voice called out.

“Uhm a little bit help here ?”

It was Soobin, he was laying on the floor with an empousa on top of him, and it seemed like Soobin had managed to cut both of the empousa’s hands off based on the lack of arms on the empousa. The taller male was using the sword that Hueningkai threw at him to hold the empousa back from biting his neck but clearly he was struggling. Yeonjun quickly moved and stabbed the empousa on the back, sending her back to Tartarus. He held his hand out pulled Soobin up.

“ Soobin hyung how did y-”

“No questions !” Yeonjun snapped, “Hyuka stop the bleeding on your arm now. We need to move before other monsters sense us,” he said.

The eldest looked around, the cafe looked like it was just a hit by a hurricane.

“Come, we need to move, fast.”

The three of them went out from the cafe and ran back to Yeonjun and Hueningkai’s apartment. As they ran Hueningkai could tell that Soobin had a lot of questions in his mind, but that can wait, they need to make it to their apartment safely first.

~

When the three of them arrived at their home, Yeonjun immediately pulled Hueningkai to the living room. He sat his brother down, pulled out a small bottle of nectar and poured it onto the younger’s wound.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked softly, after everything that happened, he didn’t felt like arguing with his little brother again.

“No,” Hueningkai said, his brother was looking down, not meeting his eyes. Yeonjun pulled his little brother into a tight hug and the younger returned it. “I’m sorry..” he heard his little brother said and Yeonjun shook his head,

“ It’s fine, as long as you’re safe nothing else matter to me”

They pulled away, Yeonjun ruffled Hueningkai’s hair and asked, “Can you send an Iris message to Taehyun? Tell him to inform Chiron that we’ll head back to camp tomorrow morning”

Hueningkai nodded and quickly went to his room.

Yeonjun turned towards Soobin who were sitting on the sofa opposite from him, the younger’s head was probably filled with questions right now, but he had been understanding and patient enough to gave Yeonjun and Hueningkai some space.

Yeonjun went and sat beside the taller male, he figured that they’re going to have a long talk tonight.

“Yeonjun hyung I-”

“Do you know Greek mythology Soobin-ah?”

Soobin nodded, “I….I read about it before, there’s Zeus and Poseidon and other gods right ?”

“Yes that’s right,” Yeonjun said before he continued, “and they exist in today’s world”

Yeonjun expected Soobin to laughed at him and said he’s being ridiculous, there’s no way these Greek gods existed in the 21st Century, but all the younger did was looked at him with gaping mouth and fascination in his eyes.

“Really?! That’s so cool,” Soobin exclaimed, he sound excited as if he didn’t almost became an empousa’s dinner an hour ago.

“Wait Soobin, I haven’t finished talking yet”

“Oh sorry hyung,”

“Alright,” Yeonjun exhaled. “Well you know how these gods has children right? Sometimes with a mortal human, so these children are called demigods or half bloods. Hueningkai and I, we’re demigods” he explained.

“So does that mean I am one too ?” Soobin asked, “Before you arrived the weird lady in the cafe called us demigods, which means-”

“Which means that you are most probably a demigod too, but your godly parent haven’t claimed you yet,” Yeonjun explained, Soobin’s reaction to him being a demigod relief the older. All that he needed to do now was making sure that the three of them arrived in Camp Half Blood safe and sound tomorrow.

Soobin nodded understandingly, him being a demigod sound cool. His late mother never mentioned anything about his dad to him before she passed, and he wondered if the reason was because his dad being a greek god.

“Soobin do you have anything else that you wanna ask me?” Yeojun asked, his voice laced with worry.

“Hyung….then whose child are you?”

Yeonjun looked down to his hands, and Soobin saw small sparks of electricity appeared at the tip of the older boy’s fingers.

“Zeus…” Soobin said , but Yeonjun shook his head

“Not Zeus, but close…I’m a son of Jupiter,” the older said, the sparks were gone and there’s no sign of burns on his fingers.

“But you said greek, Jupiter is a Roman god”

Yeonjun smiled, “Hueningkai and I, we have the same mom, same dad but different aspects you know,” he said, his voice sounded light. “He’s a greek demigod while I’m a roman”

“Ahhh…..I see”

Soobin had read about greek and roman mythology before when he was in high school, he knew that the two mythologies were pretty similar, but he didn’t expected this.

"Anyway" The older stood up and stretched his body, he patted Soobin on the shoulder before moving to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

"Go to Hyuka's room and try to get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow".


End file.
